


Hatsumi

by Kuramagirl19769



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769
Summary: She is a full demon, that was giving up by her mom. Her dad is full demon.





	Hatsumi

*Flashback*

“Do you love me?” she asked.

“No” he said.

“Why did you mate with me then?”

“Urges”

“If I’m pregnant?” she asked.

“Don’t care” he said.

“I hate you”

“I know, don’t bother looking for me, I won’t raise the child” he told her

“You’re an ass”

He shrugged and left.

She cried.  
.

*End Flashback*

After a few days she found out she was with child. ‘What do I do? I cannot raise this child on my own...I don’t even want it..I will give it up for adoption.’ she thought to herself.

And she did just that, nine months later.

She gave away a beautiful baby girl to parents on Earth.

“You will be safe and loved here. You will never know your true self” she said setting the basket on the doorstep and rant the doorbell before leaving.

They found her with a note attached to her blanket.

“Take her and raise her as your own. DO NOT find me- Ayama”

That’s exactly what they did. They raised her as their own.


End file.
